


Queer as Wolf

by Dark_K



Series: Queer as Wolf [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Just some references of the show in Teen Wolf setting, M/M, not really a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_K/pseuds/Dark_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows that freaking loft from somewhere, he just can't remember where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer as Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo, I seem to be suffering from a bit of a writer's block lately - I have half a chapter for at least six stories, and nothing flows, when I and a friend were talking about Derek's new loft, and we concluded it looks A LOT like Brian Kinney's place.
> 
> This is the result.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

**Queer as Wolf**

There’s something freakishly familiar with this freaking loft, and Stiles can’t quite put his finger on it – though this may be because of the fact that he can’t think properly, knowing that Scott is out there, with Derek and his crazy band of wolves, hunting people.

Not nice.

He keeps pacing the length of the room for as long as he can – trying very hard not to annoy Peter enough that the man will actually make good on his offer to knock him unconscious, and when they finally get the clear to leave the place, Stiles is left with that weird bugging sensation that _he freaking knows_ that loft, and he can’t remember how.

It’s all very annoying.

**X**

It’s three days later that they have to get back to the damn loft. He and Scott have exhausted their options of research of why someone would be freaking killing virgins, and they have to share whatever they found with Derek, because this has nothing to do with the Alphas, so they’ll have to play two games at once, and this is just not good.

As he is finally sliding the door of the elevator to get out, something _clicks_ , and he _knows_ why this place is familiar: it’s eerily similar to Brian Kinney’s loft.

Stiles would know, he’s watched that show so many times he can quote the entire thing.

Derek and Scott do their little song and dance of ‘you’re not my Alpha’, ‘yes, kid, I know, now let my eyebrows intimidate you and your little friend a little’ and then they get down to business.

“They are killing _virgins_ ” Derek says, his tone implying that he thinks they are both idiots, but then again, this is what his tone _always_ implies near Scott and Stiles, so it’s nothing new, really, “ _Why_?”

“Sacrifices. I don’t know why, I’m not the one _killing_ them. If anything, I’m the one who can _get killed_.”

Derek smirks at him.

“I’m sure Scott will protect your virtuous ass, Stiles.”

“Well, not everyone is getting laid all the time, Kinney.”

“Not all the time, just once would be enough, Taylor.”

Derek doesn’t even seem _aware_ of what he’s saying until the moment Stiles raises his eyes and they stare at each other in shock.

Stiles can’t quite process the data, because, well.

1\. Derek has _obviously_ watched Queer as Folk.

2\. He _obviously_ identifies with Brian Kinney.

And, more importantly:

3\. _He just called Stiles Taylor_.

They keep staring at each other until Scott stops talking and just looks at them.

“Are you two okay?” the teen asks, concerned.

“Great” Stiles says, as Derek almost growls “Yes”.

They arrange to meet in a couple of days, if no one needs the other sooner, and are almost leaving when Stiles can’t resist.

“Should I buy a school uniform and stalk you?” he asks, smirking, and Derek flashes red eyes at him, “Okay, okay, I’m leaving!”

As the elevator door is just closing, though, he can _swear_ he heard Derek say he’s not as annoying as Justin.

He is totally counting it as a win.

 **the end**.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> REVIEW!


End file.
